Tadashi Kawamata
plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1953 sur l'île de Hokkaido. Il vit et travaille à Tokyo et à Paris. Son travail se situe entre le Land Art et l'art conceptuel. Biographie Tadashi Kawamata s’est très vite imposé sur la scène artistique japonaise et internationale. À 28 ans, jeune diplômé de l’université des beaux-arts de Tokyo, il est déjà invité au Pavillon du Japon de la Biennale de Venise de 1982. Dès lors, il intervient dans le monde entier pour réaliser des projets monumentaux toujours en accord avec le site investi. L’œuvre de Tadashi Kawamata porte une réflexion sur le contexte social et les relations humaines qui le définissent. Lorsqu’il installe des abris faits de matériaux (bois, carton) de récupération en lisière des villes de Montréal, New York ou Tokyo, il fait référence aux favelas et aux sans-abris. A Alkmaar, ce sont des personnes en difficulté sociale qui sont associées à un projet de passerelle reliant le centre de réinsertion à la ville. Dans tout projet, l’artiste s’entoure d’étudiants, d’habitants, de groupes qui participent au montage et à la réalisation de l’œuvre. Une découverte attentive, physique et mentale, de l’histoire, du paysage, de l’architecture, ainsi que des modes de vie qu’ils engendrent, lui permettent de déterminer progressivement la nature de ses projets. A l’origine de son travail, Tadashi Kawamata s’intéresse à des questions d’urbanisme ; les chantiers de construction ou de démolition, les zones intermédiaires qui subsistent dans l’espace urbain sont réinvesties par l’artiste qui utilise pour ses constructions les matériaux mêmes du site, comme les chaises, embarcations, échafaudages, en les « recyclant ». Ainsi par exemple à Kassel, c’est une église en ruines, détruite par la seconde guerre mondiale et négligée lors de la reconstruction de la ville, que Tadashi Kawamata restitue aux habitants à l’occasion de la Documenta VIII en 1987. Le temps, comme indicateur de la grandeur ou du déclin d’un monument ou d’un site, est un élément clé de son travail. Ses interventions recréent des ponts entre le passé et le présent, révélant la part affective, invisible des choses, mais également leur réalité matérielle. Le partage du travail et la réflexion sur la communauté de vie qui anime et fonde chacun de ses projets favorisent l’éveil de cette mémoire. A la chapelle Saint-Louis de la Salpêtrière en 1997, Le passage des chaises forme une élévation de chaises et bancs d’église, spirale qui s’élance vers la coupole de la chapelle. A Barcelone en 1996, c’est une passerelle qui relie le musée d’art contemporain au vieux quartier. A Évreux en 2000, les piétons sont invités à circuler sur la place de l’hôtel de ville par une passerelle surélevée qui permet de changer de point de vue. Autant d’exemples et de situations où l’œuvre invite à un déplacement, à un cheminement. A Saint-Thélo, dans les Côtes-d’Armor, Tadashi Kawamata a investi trois étés (2004-2006) durant des anciennes maisons de tisserand vouées à la destruction. Professeur à l’Université des beaux-arts de Tokyo de 1999 à 2005, il enseigne actuellement à l’Ecole nationale des beaux-arts de Paris. En 2005, il est nommé directeur artistique de la deuxième Triennale de Yokohama au Japon. Ses récents projets l’ont amené en France à participer au parcours artistique L’Estuaire entre Nantes et Saint-Nazaire et au Japon à une exposition personnelle rétrospective au Museum of contemporary art à Tokyo. Projets (sélection) *1979 By Land, Tama Riverside, Tachikawa. *1980 Project Work in Takayama, Takayama Architecture School, Takayama. *1982 Projet d'appartement Takara House Room 205, Tokyo. *1983 Projet d'appartement Otemon, Wada-So, Materials and Spaces Exhibition, Fukuoka. **''Project Work in Saitama'', Shape and Spirit in Wood Work Exhibition, The Museum of Modern Art, Saitama, Urawa. **Projet d'appartement Slip in Tokorozawa, Tokorozawa. *1984 Ginza Network, Tokyo. **''Okaido Installation'', en collaboration avec PH Studio, Matsuyama. **''Under Construction'', en collaboration avec PH Studio, Hillside Terrace, Tokyo. *1985 Limelight Project, Limelight, New York. *''P. S. 1 Project,, P. S. 1, Long Island City. *1986 Projet de construction ''Spui, La Haye. *1987 Projet de construction La Maison des Squatters, Japon Art Vivant '87, Grenoble. **''Destroyed Church'', Documenta 8, Kassel. **Projet de construction Nove de Julho Caçapava, The 19th São Paulo International Biannual Exhibition, São Paulo. *1988 Projet de construction Fukuroi,, Aka-Renga Final, Suruga Bank, Fukuroi. *1989 Toronto Project, Colonial Tavern Park, Toronto. *1990 Sidewalk, New Works for New Spaces: Into the Nineties, Columbus. *1991 Favela in Houston, Landscape, Bayou Riverside, Houston. **''Favela in Ottawa'', A Primal Spirit, National Gallery of Canada, Ottawa. *1992 People's Garden, Documenta 9, Kassel. **''Project on Roosevelt Island'', Small Pox Hospital, Roosevelt Island, New York. *1993 Passaggio, Museo Città Eventi: Inside Out, Prato. **''Frauenbad'', Limmat River and Helmhaus, Zürich. *1994 Prefabrication in Hiroshima, Asian Art Now, Hiroshima. **''Transfert'', Centre de Création Contemporain, Tours and Atelier Calder, Saché. *1995 Tram Passage, Verein StadtRaum Remise, Vienna. **''Bunker'', Kunsthalle, Recklinghausen. *1996 Sidewalk, Wiener Neustadt. *1997 Working Progress: Boat Travelling, Alkmaar, traveled to Munster. **''Le passage de chaises'', Chapelle Saint-Louis de la Salpêtrière, Paris. *1998 Les Chaises de Traverse, Hôtel Saint-Livier, Metz and Sinagogue de Delme, Delme. **''Haus der Kunst'', Staatsgalerie Moderner Kunst, München. **''Garden Sheds'', every day/11th Biennale of Sydney, Royal Botanic Garden, Sydney. **''Tokyo Project: New Housing Plan'', Tokyo. *1999 Matsunoyama Project, Matsunoyama, Niigata. **''Tree Hut'', Zeit Wenden, Museumsmeile, Kunstmuseum, Bonn. *2000 Viewpoint Terrace, Competition Kunst am Kanal at Mittellandkanal, Hannover. **''Sur la voie'', Évreux. **''Trench and Bridge'', Middelheimopenluchtmuseum, Middelheim. **''Lodging London'', London. *2001 Lodging Tokyo, Haneda, Tokyo. **''Daily News'', Art Tower Mito Contemporary Art Gallery, Mito. *2002 Observation Balcony, Expo 02, Neuchâtel. **''Absent Racetrack'', Tokachi International Art Exhibition: Demeter, Obihiro. **Coal Mine Project Tagawa (1996-), Project Site, Tagawa. **''Bamboo Construction'', Shanghai Biennale, Shanghai. *2003 Bridge and Archives, Moyland / Bedburg-Hau. **''Baroquitos'', Bienal de Valencia, Valencia. **''Kawamata Coal Mine Project Tagawa 2003: Summer Seminars'', Project Site in Jodoji Park, Tagawa **2004 Wooden Terrace Beach, Basel. **''Construction Fence'', 5éme Biennale d'Art Contemporain d'Enghien-les-Bains, Enghien *2005 Détour des Tours, Le Creux de l'Enfer, Thiers and Le Château des Adhémar, Montélimar *2006 Elevage en fut,Fraisse des Corbiere *2007 Tree huts in Trondheim, GENERATOR 9, Trondheim, Norway **''Observatoire'', construction pérenne , Lavau sur Loire **''View point terrace in Paderborn'', Tatort Paderborn, Paderborn, Allemagne right *2008 Walkway, Museum of Comtenporary Art Tokyo **''Tree Hut In Paris'', Paris **''Gandamaison'', Versailles *2009 Coal main project (Chikuhou, Sorachi, Ruhr), Meguro Museum of Art, Tokyo **''Foot Path'', Bordeaux **''Berlin Tree Huts'', Berlin **''Observatoire'' ESTUAIRE 2009,Lavau, Nantes **''Chemin de bois'', être arbre, être nature, Biennale internationale d'art contemporain de Melle. **''Tree huts'', Donjon de Vez *2010 Six Huts centre Georges-Pompidou Paris Les « huts » se situent en hauteur dans le Forum et sur les façades du Centre Pompidou. Kawamata installe des « huts », en bois de charpente à l'extérieur, en carton à l'intérieur. Ces cabanes accrochées comme des nids d'hirondelles font écho à la fragilité de notre organisme, de notre rapport au monde et de nos expériences. Vidéographie *1993 Transfert, film de Gilles Coudert (30 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’artiste Tadashi Kawamata en résidence à l’Atelier Calder à Saché lors de l’exposition organisée par le Centre de Création Contemporaine à Tours. L’artiste réalise un échange entre le lieu de résidence et l’espace d’exposition. Il questionne les domaines publics et privées en reliant les deux lieux le temps d’une exposition. *1997 Le passage des chaises, film de Gilles Coudert (14'30 /a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’installation à la chapelle Saint-Louis de l’hôpital de la Salpêtrière à Paris dans le cadre du Festival d’Automne. Tadashi Kawamata crée une œuvre éphémère en forme de passage, réalisée à partir de chaises et de bancs d’église. *1997 Relocation, film de Gilles Coudert (4 min. /a.p.r.e.s production) A l’occasion de la restauration de la Serpentine Gallery, Tadashi Kawamata recycle les anciens matériaux dans une nouvelle construction à côté de l’ancienne. D’autre part, il réutilise les portes et fenêtres dans une installation à la Annely Juda Fine Art Gallery à Londres. *1997 Work in progress in Zug et Felsenbad revival in Zuoz, film de Gilles Coudert (6 min /a.p.r.e.s production) Document sur les projets à Zug et Zuoz en Suisse. Tadashi Kawamata réalise dans la petite ville de Zug, pendant plusieurs années successives, des installations dans l’espace public. A Zuoz, il construit une passerelle entre l’hôtel, commanditaire du projet, et l’ancienne piscine qu’il transforme en esplanade et sauna. *1998 Les chaises de traverse, film de Gilles Coudert (26 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’installation à l’Hôtel Saint-Livier à Metz et à la Synagogue de Delme. Tadashi Kawamata crée deux assemblages de chaises complémentaires dans deux lieux marqués par l’histoire et la religion. *2000 Sur la voie, film de Gilles Coudert (26 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’installation autour de la place principale d’Évreux, dans le cadre du festival « Les Passavents ». Tadashi Kawamata réalise une passerelle circulaire reliant quatre monuments qui ont échappé aux bombardements pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il crée à cette occasion un nouveau point de vue sur la ville et établit des connections entre le passé et le présent. *2003 Barquitos, film de Gilles Coudert (26 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’installation dans le cadre de l’exposition Micro-Utopias lors de la deuxième Biennale d’Art Contemporain de Valencia en Espagne. Tadashi Kawamata installe un agencement de barques d’eau douce et de bateaux de mer hors d’usage devant un ancien chantier naval, lieu de l’exposition. *2003 Bridge & Archives, film de Gilles Coudert (26 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur l’installation au Museum Schloss Moyland en Allemagne. Tadashi Kawamata réalise une passerelle entre le bâtiment des archives de Joseph Beuys, conservées dans ce musée, et le lieu d’exposition où il présente ses documents, maquettes et photographies de projets précédents. *2005 Détours, des tours, film de Gilles Coudert (26 min /a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur les installations aux centres d’art contemporain du Creux de l’Enfer à Thiers (Puy-de-Dôme) et du Château des Adhémar à Montélimar. Tadashi Kawamata s’intéresse à l’histoire de ces sites, l’usine et le château médiéval, et met en scène les flux et circulations dans et autour de ces bâtiments dans une démarche archéologique active faisant dialoguer passé, présent et futur. *2005 Work in Progress, film de Gilles Coudert (52 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Une rétrospective de l’œuvre de l’artiste japonais Tadashi Kawamata racontée par lui-même, au fil d’une déambulation à travers les villes de Tokyo, New York et Paris. De ses premières peintures dans son atelier au Japon jusqu’à ses installations monumentales, son récit est entrecoupé de séquences filmées qui montrent la diversité des espaces qu’il investit (privé, public, industriel, historique, religieux, etc.) ainsi que la particularité des contextes dans lesquelles il intervient. Ce film donne la mesure d’une démarche artistique à la fois solitaire et hautement sociable. *2006 Mémoire en demeure, film de Gilles Coudert & Damien Faure (60 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Ce documentaire suit pendant trois ans la réalisation du projet de l’artiste japonais Tadashi Kawamata dans le village de Saint-Thélo en Bretagne, conçu dans le cadre de l’action Nouveaux commanditaires de la Fondation de France. L'œuvre Mémoire en demeure a reçu en 2008 le Prix Architecture Bretagne spécial hors catégorie. *2008 Gandamaison Kawamata, film de Gilles Coudert (30 min / a.p.r.e.s production) Ce film documente le workshop dirigé par Tadashi Kawamata à l’école d’architecture de Versailles et son installation au centre d’art de La Maréchalerie. Il montre l’ensemble du processus en donnant la parole aux différents acteurs et met en images les concepts qui ont présidé au contenu du projet en établissant un parallèle avec la restauration des sculptures du jardin du château de Versailles. Voir aussi Site officiel Galerie Image:Kawamatap.jpg|''L'empreinte du temps'', Domaine Pommery, 2007 Image:Kawamatav.jpg|''Gandamaison'', Versailles, 2008 Image:Kawamatany.jpg|''Tree Hut in New York'', 2008 Catégorie:Land Art Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Architecte japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1953